Inky
"You still look like you could use a close shave!" - Inky, [[Pac-Man World 2|Pac-Man World 2''This Article is a stub. You can help us by Fixing it.http://images.wikia.com/pacman/images/a/aa/PacStub.png]] '''Inky' (Japanese: キマグレ Kimagure) is the cyan (blue) ghost from the Pac-Man Series. He is often depicted as a shy, submissive and slow headed ghost, particularly in ''Pac-Man World 2'' and ''Pac-Man World 3''. This is fitting as, his character in the original game is "Bashful". His closest of his ghost friends is Blinky. Also, over time, Inky has gone from third command to second command in the ghost group. Characteristics and Personality Inky's personality is pretty straight forward; he's shy. Inky is shy or bashful, and never thinks things through. Also, Inky is usually the funny ghost-Inky him self is not funny, but the situations he gets into are. he trys to remain cool, but is always to scared to keep this going. In the 1982 T.V. series he is dumb and loony. History In all ''Pac-Man'' maze related games I n these games, Inky, like Clyde, would not pursue Pac-Man directly much fitting his nickname Bashful . He is also known in Japan as "Aosuke" or "Mucky". Also Inky would only chase him if Blinky was near. Inky is also dangerous because where, Blinky chases, Pinky ambushes, and Clyde wanders off, but Inky does all of those. Inky can obtain any of these skills at any time making Inky unpredictible. Inky is the third ghost to leave the ghost house. Inky in maze related games seems to also have color changes. For example in one Pac-Man game Inky might be cyan, when on another he is aquamarine, or just blue. All of Inky's colors are cyan, aqua, sky blue, aquamarine, baby blue, turquose, blue green, and blue. In Pac-Land/Pac-Mania/TV Series/ Pac-Man VS. In these games/episodes, Inky is depicted as the dumb ghost of the group.He also has a big pocket so he is the one who takes supplies along. Pac-Land showed him to move pretty slow. He is the third-slowest ghost in the game. In Pac-Mania, he moves the same speed as Clyde and the Commons. There are no differences in his behavior. However, in Pac-Mania, Inky occupies the bottom-left corner of the maze in 'scatter' mode rather than the bottom-right. In the TV series Inky has a cyan fedora like hat. In the TV series he is always bossed around and insulted by Clyde. In the two player game Pac-Man VS. Inky is also the dumb ghost. In ''Pac-Man World 2'' In this game, Inky teams up with an ancient ghost of Pac-Land called Spooky, along with his ghost friends, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde, to steal the Golden Fruit. He is the second boss in the game. His fight takes place on tree tops in the rain forest canopy area. Here he creates a giant, ghost-like machine. The machine has razor blades on all sides. He is the first fight with the ghost machine. Inky can be hit by rev-rolls or butt bounces. If you manage to stay on top Inkys blade-O-matic you can see Inky at the controls. In Pac-Man World 2 Inky seems to be closest friends with the red ghost Blinky. Also in Pac Man World 2 it seems Inky does not think things through, one example of this is he builds his battle machine from wood. Because Inky has a bad aim you don't have to worry about being by saw that he shoots at you, but look out when he tries to knock you off the tree platform! At the end of the game Inky is complaining how spooky wants them to free him again, then he is chased away by Chomp chomp Pac-Man's pac dog. And also in Pac-Man World 2 Inky is the funny ghost by always getting into bad situations . A great example of this is that in the intro video Blinky pulls a tree branch back, then lets it go hitting Inky sending Inky high into the air. This seems like a memory from the TV show when Inky sings "He goes through the air with the greatest of thee, the daring young ghost monster known as Inky." In Pac-Man World 3 In ''Pac-Man World 3'' Clyde and Inky get captured an put in a small cage by Erwin. Inky seems very annoying towards Erwin. Pac-Man has to team up with Blinky and Pinky to save Inky and Clyde In Pac-man Remix In this game, Inky is the unpredictable enemy he always has been, and is featured in all levels, as well as three boss battles. *He is the game's 3rd boss, and this fight is one of the hardest. He makes himself giant and wears a helmet that shoots electricity bars at pac-man, which can only be avoided by using the jump power-up. He can be damaged by pac-man eating a power pellet, which turns the giant Inky into 20 dark-blue normal ghosts. When the player eats these, Inky will shrink down. when he is almost normal size, the helmet will go to the side and, unlike other bosses, continue attacking until Inky is defeated. * In the 5th boss fight, Inky along with Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde, makes himself giant and attacks pac-man with the others in order. Blinky attacks first, and after being defeated, Pinky will take her place. if Pinky loses, Inky and Clyde attack Pac-Man together, probably because of the two's friendship. *Inky helps pilot the robotic Mega-ghost, the games final boss. Trivia *Inky is the only ghost of the main four that hasn't changed at all since his first appearance. (Pinky has been depicted as male a few times before, and Blinky & Clyde had color swaps in the Pac-Man World series.) *Inky, otherwise known as "Bashful", is very frightful. He doesn't get too close to Pac-Man, though Pac-Man has the weaker end of the mat File:Inkyyghost.png|Inky's original look File:InkyOriginal.jpg|Inky's original American artwork File:Worldtwoinkyy.png|Inky in Pac-Man World 2 File:Inky.png|Inky from pac-man party and the new 3-d animated series inky in the cartoon..jpg|Inky from the pac-man t.v. show 1982 Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enemies Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac 'n Roll 2